


Espionage and Underwear

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Lingerie, M/M, Ridiculous, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo undertakes a self-appointed reconnaissance mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espionage and Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Pure crack and ridiculousness. Yay!
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

If there's one Kylo Ren is good at, it's espionage.

Well, if you ask him, anyway.

The matter is very much up for debate, though, especially as partway through his latest self-appointed reconnaissance mission he's been caught red-handed by the owner of the house he's gained access to. He stands, frozen in the metaphorical headlights, as the door swings open, revealing him standing there in the bedroom, guilty as sin. At least he'd closed the drawer he'd just been rifling through, having replaced almost everything as neatly as possible. The removed item has been stuffed hastily into his waistband, the black top he's wearing only just concealing it.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Kylo, as a defence mechanism, grins. The redhead staring at him doesn't seem impressed.

"I missed you?"

A weary sigh, and Hux turns away, leaving the bedroom after realising that the intruder in his house poses no threat to his person or belongings, save the risk of accidental damage. Which has happened before.

"Fucking idiot," Hux mutters as he moves away.

Kylo sighs, almost laughing with relief. That was too close for his liking. Glancing around the room, he follows Hux at a distance.

"Uh, mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, why not? Help yourself. Take anything you want."

Hux's words are dry, his own form of humour. Kylo doesn't answer, already shifting along the hallway. When he's safely locked within the room, he removes the magazine tucked into his belt, biting back a groan as he flips through the pages.

"I've been buying the wrong underwear," he mutters, knowing that there's no safe way to return the material to the drawer he filched it from. He'll just have to take it home and study it.

-

"Hux?"

"What?"

Kylo waits. Hux doesn't look up from the figures he's currently working on, his brow ever so slightly knit as he focuses. Kylo thinks he looks rather sexy like that.

"What?" Hux repeats, sounding a fraction annoyed. Kylo bites his lip, waiting. All that hard reconnaissance work is about to pay off. Hopefully.

Hux is definitely annoyed at having been pulled away from his work, but when he looks up he stops short. No doubt about to berate Kylo, his mouth hangs open, and he simply stares.

"Come to bed?" Kylo purrs, doing his best to sound seductive. He sure as hell hopes that what he's wearing - which isn't much, but is very lacy, and very soft and sensual against his skin - is seductive too. From the rising colour on Hux's cheeks, he guesses it is.

"You son of a bitch!"

Hux's abrupt change in demeanour startles Kylo, and he wonders if he should retreat now, or try to salvage this.

"You took it, didn't you?"

"Took what?"

Kylo is a convincing liar. Really. It's just that Hux is a walking polygraph. That, and Kylo has been unable to return the magazine he took some days ago. It's very possible Hux noticed its absence.

"You know what, you- "

Hux rises from his seat, his posture tense, but his expression a rather fetching confusion of irritation and arousal.

"I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you," he grits out, eyeing Kylo.

Kylo grins. "Both?" he suggests hopefully.

Hux makes a low noise in his throat. It seems very much like he'll carry out the suggestion. Kylo tries to hide his excitement, and his elation at having won, and probably fails. He doesn't care.

If there's one thing he's good at, it's working Hux into a state.

No one is going to debate that.


End file.
